Unforgettable
by Sariasprincy
Summary: Sakura is bored Christmas eve so she decides to go iceskating. Though, while there she meets the last person she'd expect and some how at the end of the night, she finds herself kissing them. [Sasusaku]


**A/N: **So this is a Christmas story so if you don't feel Christmas spirited I do NOT think you should read this. But as for you others who really don't care it's August go ahead and read!! (It's kind of fuffly hehe)

* * *

Unforgettable

There was nothing that could be more boring to Sakura. Tomorrow was Christmas and right now she was curled up on her couch, next to the fireplace, a cup of hot chocolate on the table, with a book in hand.

Though, right now her mind kept wandering back to today's events. Everywhere she had gone, everybody had somebody, or something…but her.

Naruto was off with Hinata, Ino with Shikamaru, Tenten with Neji, Asuma with Kurenai, Lee with some random girl, Kakashi with his book (though she wasn't sure if that counted), Tsunade was with her pig and Shizune, Choji with his chips, Kiba with his dog, and everyone else with some person or something of importance.

So maybe most of those things didn't count as being 'together', but at least they had something. Sakura didn't even have an object to be with. Her inner self wasn't even there to keep her company.

After reading the same paragraph for the fifth time, she slammed her book closed and threw it on the table, carefully avoiding the hot chocolate. Her eyes scanned the room as she looked for something else to do and ended up resting on a pair of ice-skates.

Thinking of nothing else to do, Sakura stood up and walked to her bedroom to change into a pair of jeans and a black thermal. She grabbed her pink jacket and threw it on before she placed on the same light pink shade of boots and walked back out to the living room to grab her skates and pink gloves.

Sakura locked her house as she exited and gave the road a sweeping glance to see if anyone was still out. She saw what she expected to as no movement stirred in the road except for the falling of the snow.

Her eyes turned to the sky to watch the white, frozen rain fall from the black, cloudy, night sky. The only thing she heard was her own footsteps crunching in the snow below her. Everyone and everything was inside to keep warm from the freezing temperature.

As Sakura walked into Training Field 7, she laughed at what she saw. Sakura had remembered earlier that day a few of the Rookie Nine had pulled out a hose and covered water everywhere and make a huge lake of ice.

Slowly, Sakura turned to her right and sat on a log before she took off her boots and placed the skates on.

She had been dying to skate for a while now. It hadn't snowed in Konoha for about three years or so and she was excited. Though, Sakura wasn't quite sure on how well she'd do considering that not only had there not been snow in Konoha for years, but she also hadn't skated the last time it did snow. It was safe to say that her skating was not as sharp as it could have been.

Carefully, Sakura got off the log and made her way over to the ice.

Immediately everything felt weird from the smooth surface she was now standing on, but she quickly got used to it and pushed herself a little. Sakura was impressed with herself when she realized that she could still stay balanced; it was like she had just been skating yesterday.

Sakura glanced around quickly to make sure no one was out before she pushed off the ice and gained some speed to jump off the ice and to a nice little twirl. Her foot hit the ground once more and she ended in a graceful way.

Being more confident now, Sakura turned and jumped once more to do the splits while spinning. She came down wobbly, but managed to catch herself before she fell. A smile formed on her lips while she skated a bit more to cover up her fall.

Suddenly she stopped. Sakura glanced around once more to make sure no one was there, even if it was close to midnight, and stopped on the outside on the ice ring. She started forward slowly and began to gain speed before she jumped up into the air and spun. She did a 360-degree spin three times before she came back down and came out of the trick gracefully.

A large grin caught her lips and she lifted her hands to the sky. "I did it!" she called out loud enough so it echoed back to her once.

It took her a moment to regain her breath from the excitement and energy she had just released, but when she was breathing regularly, Sakura took off once more and spun in the air again.

Though, while she was spinning, she caught sight of something on the edge of the ice and lost track of where the ground was. Her leg missed the land and Sakura fell to the ground with a thump. Pain went from the top of her rib cage down to her thigh.

Slowly, she looked up over her arms that were above her head and caught sight of a certain person she was thought would be the last person to be out here: Uchiha Sasuke.

"You startled me, Sasuke-kun," she said.

He skated over to her and looked down, "Graceful landing."

Sakura chose to ignore his comment and started to pick herself slowly up off the ground as he mumbled a 'sorry' for surprising her while grabbing her arm to help her back onto her feet.

She winced slightly as her left leg touched the ground, which didn't go unnoticed by the Uchiha. "Are you alright?"

Sakura looked down at her leg and frowned slightly, "That's going to be bruised tomorrow." She shook her head as if to clear it and looked at the male, "What are you doing here, Sasuke-kun?"

He looked down at his feet and Sakura followed his gaze to see ice skates. She looked away and mumbled, "Right, sorry. Stupid question."

"I didn't know you could ice skate," Sasuke said suddenly.

"It's um…been a few years," Sakura replied slowly still not meeting his eye.

Sakura heard Sasuke begin to skate randomly. "That triple spin was really good. Are you sure you haven't been skating in a few years?"

Looking at the Uchiha in surprise, she stuttered slightly, "Uh…um…y-yeah. I haven't gone skating in a-at least five years."

Sasuke stopped skating a few yards away and stared at her. "You're really good."

"Um…thanks?" she answered as she began skating lightly. Her leg was throbbing terribly right now, but she refused to let Sasuke know she was in pain. "What about you?" she asked suddenly. "You're pretty good."

He shrugged and started skating again. "I guess. I used to do this all the time when I was little."

"Did Itachi ever skate with you?" she asked slowly knowing that the older Uchiha was a touchy subject.

Suddenly Sasuke stopped moving again and when he didn't answer, she thought he wasn't going to say anything. But after a minute he did, "No. I always snuck out and went by myself. My parents didn't approve of such 'girly' activities."

Sakura giggled. "I guess it is kind of a girly activity."

Sasuke stopped skating again and glared lightly at her, "Thanks."

"You're welcome," she half smirked half smiled.

Suddenly a painful shock went up Sakura's leg and she flinched while letting out a small grunt. Sasuke noticed and skated over to her. "Are you alright?"

"Fine," Sakura breathed.

"Maybe you should sit down for a minute," Sasuke suggested. He made it so she couldn't protest by draping her left arm over his shoulder while he wrapped his right arm under her shoulder blades. A blush spread across her face, but she hoped he only thought it was from the cold.

They skated to the edge of the ice and softly he set her down in the snow. After making sure she was stable, he sat down next to her. A long silence stretched out between the two as no one moved or said anything.

Finally Sakura spoke, "So why are you really out here?"

"I got bored and I couldn't sleep," Sasuke answered as he stared at the sky.

Sakura watched as a snowflake landed on Sasuke's nose and she couldn't help but reach up and wipe it off. Sasuke froze at her touch and slowly turned to look at her with eyes full of curiosity.

A strand of hair fell into his eyes and once more Sakura reached up and tucked it behind his ear. Sasuke caught her hand and slowly he leaned in. Sakura followed and after a moment's hesitation, she went the rest of the way and pressed her lips to his.

Hot fire spread from her lips to the rest of her body and slowly Sasuke let go of her wrist so he could put his hand on her back while the other grabbed some of her hair. Slowly she did the same, but she crossed her wrists behind his neck and tangled one of her hands in the soft black locks.

When they broke apart, both were panting a little. "That was warming," Sakura whispered.

"I think it was hot," Sasuke said in an almost seductive tone.

Sakura smirked a little before she stood up and walked back onto the ice. Sasuke watched her for a moment before he too got up and skated toward her on the frozen water. She held her hand out for him and carefully he took it.

They began skating in a wide circle until a large clock rang throughout Konoha. It was midnight.

Sakura, ignoring the pain in her leg, suddenly turned so she was skating backwards while facing Sasuke. "Merry Christmas," she smiled.

"Yeah, Merry Christmas," he answered as he grabbed her other hand and pulled her to him. Their lips crashed together once more as they continued to skate. Her body warmed up instantly at the contact and when they broke apart she saw a smile tug at his lips.

Suddenly a cold wind blew and Sakura shivered. Sasuke noticed and pulled her closer as they skated to the edge of the ice and walked over to the log where their shoes were stationed.

Once they changed shoes, they went back into town walking in complete silence.

Sasuke and Sakura both stopped at the entrance to the Uchiha estate and paused for a moment, both not knowing what to say. Finally Sakura spoke, "Well. I guess I'll see you in the morning, Sasuke-kun."

He side glanced at her as she turned to leave. When Sakura had gone about ten steps, Sasuke called to her, "You know, you still have to go a few blocks and your leg is probably already bruised. You should stay off it."

Sakura turned to the Uchiha and narrowed her eyes, "What exactly are you suggesting?"

"Come in." Sasuke said in a voice so blank Sakura couldn't tell if it was an order or a question.

Shrugging it off, she walked back to Sasuke and followed him into the Uchiha mansion. Once Sasuke closed the door behind them, he flicked on the lights and Sakura gasped, "It's magnificent."

A huge chandelier hung above their heads at least fifty feet up while a small opening was in front of her, showing to be the kitchen. Both on the left and right were staircases leading up to the second floor. What appeared to be a living room was to the right of the right staircase. The wooden floors were a dark cherry color along with the stairs, and the ceiling was black. She couldn't tell what color the kitchen was, but the living room seemed to be a rosy color from the light a fire was giving off.

"You can set your skates on that hook," Sasuke said waking Sakura out of her examination of the place.

She looked at him to see he was nodding to her right. Sakura turned and saw a wooden hook. Carefully, she took the skates, which were hanging off her shoulder, and put them on an outside hook.

Sakura quickly took off her shoes, gloves, and coat before she dared step onto the dark cherry, wood floors. She laced her fingers together in front of her and continued gazing around while Sasuke stripped himself of his unnecessary clothing.

Once he was finished he took off for the right staircase and Sakura followed silently. She was still amazed by the beauty of the mansion and how warm it was for only being lit by one fire downstairs.

As the two walked up the wooden stairs, her eyes scanned family pictures along with a few of Team 7. What really surprised her though, was at the top of the stairs, there was one of her.

Sakura personally didn't like how she looked in the shot with her pouting lips, but she was happy Sasuke had thought of her and put her on his wall.

Suddenly Sasuke entered a room with double doors. She followed more slowly and gasped out in shock at the sight of it.

The floor color was the same, but the walls were a deep shade of red. A large bed with dark silk blankets was pushed against the wall to her right while a small hallway was on the left.

The konoichi walked more into the room and saw on the hall walls were doors that led to closets. Sasuke walked into the one on the left, making it easier for her to see at the end of the way.

A bathroom ended the hall and a large mirror on the wall reflected everything behind her. In front of the mirror was a counter with black tiling and a sink. To the left of that was a closed door, which she guessed was the toilet.

Sasuke suddenly walked back out of the closet, blocking her view, and asked, "Do you want to change into something more comfortable?"

Sakura looked down at her self and saw her pants were soaked through while her thermal was dry. "Just some shorts, please," she answered him.

He nodded once and disappeared back into the closet. Slowly Sakura made her way to the bed and sat down on it. She couldn't help but think of how comfortable it was.

Her eyes slowly glanced around the room one more time and she realized that there was a window to her right.

Slowly, she half walked, half limped over to the view, and looked down at the backyard to see even more snow had fallen than before.

Her mind slowly drifted over to the night's earlier events. She couldn't help but wonder if Sasuke had purposely asked her to come into his house so they could spend more time together or if had just been fake. After all, it could have easily been just a heat of the moment thing.

Then she thought about everyone in the village and how they thought Sakura had gotten over Sasuke because she only greeted him in a friendly 'hello' every time she saw him and that her adding the 'kun' to the end of his name was just out of habit. What they didn't know though, was she did it because secretly she still loved him.

That brought her back to the kiss of earlier today. She couldn't help but wonder if Sasuke felt something for her considering he had been the one to lean in first for the kiss. Then again, he could have been testing her to see if she still loved him.

"Sakura," a voice said waking her out of her thoughts suddenly.

She turned around and saw Sasuke was leaning against a wall. He was wearing a black t-shirt and black boxers that she guessed he had changed into when she was thinking at the window. An annoyed expression shadowed his face and she presumed that he had called her more than once.

"Uh…y-yes?"

"Here," he said holding out a pair of black boxers.

Slowly, because of her injury, Sakura walked forward and took the article of clothing from him before he nodded her to the bathroom door. She walked over to it and changed out of her pants and into the more comfortable boxers.

When Sakura stepped back out of the bathroom, she realized Sasuke must have gone back downstairs because the room was empty. She limped out of the room, her pants in hand, and went slowly down the stairs to her right.

Once she was at the bottom, she walked over to the front door and folded up her jeans before she tossed them over her shoes so she remembered to take them home.

A sudden noise came from her left and Sakura looked up to see a shadow on the wall outside the kitchen. Slowly she stood and quietly made her way to the galley.

Upon entering, she saw Sasuke fiddling with two mugs of hot chocolate. He placed three marshmallows in each cup before he turned and opened a cupboard to put away the fluffy, white, sugar treats.

She noticed that this room was nothing like the other rooms. It had oak colored flooring, which matched the cupboards, and white walls. The oven and microwave were also white along with the fridge, making it a slightly bored looking room.

Suddenly Sasuke walked up to her and pulled up the boxers on her left thigh. Sakura immediately jumped back and stared wide-eyed at him. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Settle down, I'm not going to rape you. I just want to check your thigh. You landed on it pretty hard earlier," Sasuke said in a blank tone.

Cautiously Sakura stepped toward him and once more he pulled up the boxers almost so high he could almost see her panties. She watched Sasuke as he knelt on the ground to get a better look. A dark green-purple blotch interrupted her flawless skin and Sakura's couldn't help but moan, "That's going to be there for a week!"

"Probably longer," Sasuke mumbled as he stood up. "I don't think you're going to be able to walk very well tomorrow."

Sakura sent him a dark glare, "Thanks. Just raise my spirits there, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke glanced back at her and smirked, "You're welcome."

She rolled her eyes as he handed her a cup of brown liquid. He took one himself and led her out of the kitchen to the living room where she saw a fire that was slowly dying.

The Uchiha set his mug down on the table and grabbed a log on his way to attend to the fire. Sakura sat down on the futon that was in front of the fire and drank from her mug. The warm liquid slid down her throat to her stomach and spread warmth throughout her body.

After a second of watching Sasuke, she also set her mug down on the table and picked up a book that was sitting there. She laughed when she read the title and turned to Sasuke. "You're kidding, right?"

Sasuke, his eyes still focused on getting the fire going again, asked half-heartedly, "Joking about what?"

"The Night Before Christmas by Henry Livingston. Are you actually reading this?" she said half seriously, half disbelievingly.

Finally finished with the fire, Sasuke turned back to her. "I found it in the closet a few days ago and I was going to read it tonight, but I decided to go skating instead."

Sakura took one more drink before she laid down on the futon and opened to the first page. She read:

**'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house  
not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse;**

**The stockings were hung by the chimney with care,  
In hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there;**

**The children were nestled all snug in their beds,  
While visions of sugar-plums danced in their heads;**

**And mamma in her 'kerchief, and I in my cap,  
Had just settled down for a long winter's nap,**

**When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter,  
I sprang from the bed to see what was the matter…**

Sasuke at this point had laid down next to Sakura and was resting his head on a pillow he had gotten from the couch while Sakura's head was settled on his stomach.

At first Sasuke was mad she was reading the story, but now he felt relieved she was because this was the story his mother or brother always read to him the night before Christmas.

Sakura continued reading the story until she turned the last page and read the last sentence. Slowly, she closed the book and looked up to see Sasuke had closed his eyes and dozed off.

She carefully reached over him and set the book on the table before she rotated her body to be parallel with him. After that she turned her back on Sasuke and closed her eyes.

"Sakura?" Sasuke mumbled.

"Hm…?" she said but kept her eyes shut.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked as he shifted a little.

"Yeah," Sakura whispered as she felt Sasuke move to come a little closer to her. The fire in front of her was keeping her warm, but the feel of her arms as her pillow was beginning to become uncomfortable. Not only that, but she was lying on her bruised leg and it was starting to hurt a little.

"Do you still like me?"

Her eyes shot open at his question, but it was a second before she spoke again. "I uh…" she started and paused only to end in a whisper, "yes."

There was a slight pause as each one thought about her answer. Sakura couldn't tell if it was a good thing or a bad thing she had said yes to him. Unable to take the silence anymore, Sakura rolled over to face him and asked, "Why?"

His hand reached up and brushed a strand on pink hair out of her face. "Because I think I'm falling in love with you," he whispered.

Sakura froze. She was definitely not expecting that answer, but it made her heart soar anyways.

Then she too brought up a hand to his face and, for the second time that night, she brushed a stray piece of hair out of his face. He grabbed her wrist and gently kissed her palm.

Their eyes locked and Sakura felt herself begin drowning in his black pools. Then a second later, their lips were locked once more and Sakura was on top of him.

It was a sweet kiss, one of pure innocents and longing. But just as quickly has the kiss had started, it ended and Sakura was left staring down at Sasuke while she rested on his body.

They stared at each other a moment longer before Sakura yawned. Sasuke smirked slightly at her, "Why don't we get some sleep?"

Sakura nodded and got off the Uchiha, careful of her injured leg, and turned away from him once more. Though once she did, Sasuke pulled her over to him and wrapped an arm around her, "Where do you think you're going?"

She blushed, but didn't say anything. It took her a second to realize that Sasuke had moved over slightly and was giving her just enough room to rest her head on the pillow so she could sleep comfortably.

After a few minutes she felt Sasuke's shallow breathing, indicating he was asleep. Carefully, Sakura turned around in his arms to be able to look at him in the face. A small smile graced his lips adding to the look of peacefulness on his face.

The thought that Sasuke finally liked her back sent her into a dream-filled sleep where she and the Uchiha had all the time in the world to be together.

* * *

**A/N:** So it wasn't that bad was it? I thought not! Please Review Thank you!! 


End file.
